Doki Doki Literature Club: Horrible Father
by unforgiven9
Summary: Author's perspective and take on the events of DDLC So yeah i was busy playing this game, and i love it to death! Monika best girl hehe. Anyway the story's about well in my perspective where after learning of Natsuki's suffering due to her fucktard dad, i decided to avenge her the only way a writer can: by killing him with the pen and words i write


_**20 years after the events of DDLC**_

The sounds of crewmen arranging the studio resound to my ears; Mike test One, Two, Three; Adjust the lights, testing camera one, camera two. Aside from that, the slow beating rhythm of the audience, chattering to one another fuse with the setup of the studio. Hiding behind the curtains I look around, there were a lot of them, most around my age of 30. However after seeing the truth so many years ago, what little sympathies I had left for these "people" were but a distant, long-forgotten memory.

I knew none of them were real, none of it was, and even this boy isn't real, merely just a vessel for the man recounting his affairs of the day in this story. Despite this world's falsehood there was one person among the audience who, despite knowing that she barely even exists, was real enough for me. And I loved her every day for it. And I can basically become anything I desired that would be close to impossible in "reality".

Not only she offered her heart in love for me freely but she made every single dream I had come true.

A smile forms around my lips as I have found her sitting among the front row seats of the audience. She wore her usual white ribbon tied to a pony tail on her long light brown hair, she wore a simple blouse of green and enclosed in a white sweater that showed off her shoulders and the straps of her blouse, a pair of knee-length jeans, and a pair of white Chuck Taylor converse shoes.

My heart races further as I had noticed she was wearing those new pair of red reading glasses I bought her two days ago, cute.

The Show was now on air and the TV host beckons my name, I stepped out from the curtains and the spotlight follows me towards my seat, the audience gave their round of applause in respect of my guest appearance on TV.

I gazed at her as she watched from the audience; I could stare at her forever. But it can wait for that's what I only do in this reality with her

"-Best-selling author"

I refocused myself and fixed my eyes towards the host as we begin the talk.

"Your book is about the corruption of the innocent, abuse, and the indifference of the world; is it autobiographical?"

His voice has a sense of professionalism, yet I can tell he was curious about whatever thoughts was lurking in my mind due to the disturbing themes I had written in my novel, a novel of which, was dedicated to a friend I had lost 20 years ago in High school. Calmly I replied back.

"In a way yes, but like every author out in the field of writing, we each have our own opinions about the nature of our work. However the book was actually inspired from a friend of mine who went missing 20 years ago."

"Care to tell us more about this friend?"

"Certainly, Sigh where to start uh… Ahem, her father was… a cruel man, he physically abused her and she barely had anything to eat and uh… There was violence and he disapproves of her reading manga, but also there was baking so I am glad she had some way of keeping her strength up."

I had to make up a cover story for 14 tzwki's disappearance, I knew how she truly disappeared but after discovering what her scumbag, excuse of a human being of a Father had put her, through I vowed that while she's gone forever, he will live on in this false world in glorious infamy.

"So you persevered and created this masterpiece in memory of your friend and sharing her suffering. Ladies and Gentlemen presenting his heart rending novel: _**A Horrible Father**_ , available now on every store and trending on social media. Pick it we'll be right back after these messages."

* * *

Hours had passed and the show was done, the views were outstanding and really got my book to sell even more copies every day. But now it was time to return to her, knowing her now all too well she'd be over there waiting for me, so I thought I should surprise her. My vessel may have forgotten about 14 tzwki's teachings on baking but I do, so I should be able to recreate her delicious cupcakes that Y0WRI, Z Y0RI and I loved. I bought the necessary ingredients and make my way home to bake them.

As I walked across the streets, I met up some fans of my work, it was tedious but I signed some of their copies of my novel, I had no time for this!

I slithered away from the crowd of fans in adoration, only to bump into someone. Judging by his putrid stench he hadn't bathed in months, years even. As he turns I knew all too well who this guy was.

"You Bastard! YOU RUINED ME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Yup, it was her Father, Her **HORRIBLE** Father.

After making up the cover story for her disappearance, 14 tzwki's Father had lost almost everything he had. He was evicted from his own home, he could find no work for no one would hire such a man who abused his own daughter, and he was now living in the streets, mostly in dark alleys next to some garbage hoping there were some people who did not finished their meals, He could find none and thus his body became a disgusting perverse parody of 14 tzwki's own malnourishment.

He tackled me to the ground and wrapped his appalling thinly hands on my neck. I could feel no pain as he tried his best to kill me, he didn't have the strength, I just lay there laughing at his futile attempt of revenge.

A few policemen came to my "rescue" and apprehended him, the stomped on his abhorrent face while I watched in enjoyment. I get up and picked my groceries from the ground. The eggs was still intact, lucky me. They handcuffed him and placed him into their car, he curses at me, hoping my soul would burn in the fires of hell. I laughed at his threats and wishes of eternal suffering unto me for I'm already in my very own paradise.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MISTER-"

"Wait officer-"

I placed a nice right hook into his face, knocking him out cold.

"That's for what you did to your own fucking daughter, you fucking bastard!"

"Wait! He's the guy you wrote in your book?"

"Sssh! Let's just keep that a secret okay?"

* * *

The officers cruised away; I quickly ran up to my apartment and baked the goods. They came out better than I had expected, I knew for sure that she was gonna love this. I covered the cupcakes with homemade frosting and decorated it with chocolate sauce and cut out cat ear shapes from the chocolate bars.

As I had a feeling of dread knowing I might be late for our eternal rendezvous, I opened the door and to my surprise I was outside the outskirts of the city, and just in front of me was a long abandoned high school. Only a sole classroom's lights were on.

I made my way inside its dark halls, the horrid stench permeates my senses, the memories of the dead would haunt me from the forgotten hallways of this place but I marched on higher and finally I made it to the lone room, a room where only a table and a pair of chairs were the only thing noticeable, outside of the room, was neither day or not, more like the fabric of the space time continuum was there in sight of the mortal eye. This was the room where the day it all began and ended; the club room.

Her room.

* * *

I opened the door, and there she was sitting in her chair as usual, she was no longer wearing the outfit she wore early today. Instead she was wearing her usual grey blazer of a white-collared skirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. Dark blue skirt that's a few inches away from her black thigh-high socks showing off a fraction of her fair skin, and white and red uwabaki slippers.

"Hey Monika, I'm back!"

"Welcome back, my love. I missed you."

"Oh come on! I saw you earlier in the audience you know!"

"Hehehe"

"Just kidding, you looked so freakin' adorable with those glasses, just so you know"

Monika's cheeks blushes at my compliment, yet her held gaze remain unmoved.

"Am I late?"

"We're in a game, time doesn't move like in your reality you know?"

"Right, still thanks for the lift, really helps out the issues of travel."

"Ahaha"

"Oh I made something for you, Monika. I hope you'll like it."

I took out the cupcakes from my bag and place them in our table.

"Aww you really shouldn't have!"

"Yeah, you're not the only one who misses Natsuki's baking"

"They look exactly like her cupcakes!"

"Yeah, and now for the moment of truth. I pray that these would not only look, but also taste like the real deal"

Monika takes one of the cupcakes, and takes a bite out of it, her eyes widen and her mouth grins adorably.

"These taste even better! I can feel the flavor dancing around my taste buds like stags grazing on the field, so good!"

"Aw thank you!"

* * *

So the two of us feasted upon my cupcakes, Monika had a bit of the frosting and chocolate on the side of her mouth so I gently clean it with a handkerchief. She felt my hand caressing her face so she got a hold of my hand with her own.

"Your hands are so warm."

I took my handkerchief away so I can directly caress her face.

"And your face feels so smooth, so flawless."

"Ahehe"

Monika discovers some bruises and stains on my neck and shirt collar.

"What happened?"

"Oh this? It's nothing, the bastard bumped into me today"

"Oh no, are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Damn I'll delete that man from our world."

"That won't be necessary, Monika. He didn't even have the strength to kill me. I just laughed at his pathetic existence now that he lives in infamy."

"Still I'll get rid of him. He can hurt Natsuki but I will not let him hurt you"

"Hehehe…. Huh…."

I let out a small frown on my lips; Monika quickly notices this and asks

"Is something a matter, my dear?"

"Nothing, just reminiscing about the old days of the Literature club"

"Ah now there's a name I haven't heard in years."

"Yes, I'll be honest, even though she, Yuri and Sayori were never real, my experience and the time I spent with them were real enough, I will be eternally grateful for that"

"You miss them, don't you?"

"I do, in fact, there are many more people like you four I miss a whole damn lot. But don't fret dearest Monika. They will all be remembered."

"But will you be okay? Memories of the past can hurt."

"I will be fine Monika…. As long as you're here with me"

I took her hands and shared their warmth with mine.

"You know I'll never leave you, you can find me anywhere, even in morning light or the evening star"

"I know Monika, you're always there."

"Thank you so much, my love. Thank you for accepting me, thank you for loving me, thank you for being with me, thank you ever so much despite of what I am."

"Thank you too Monika"

"Huh, really?

"Yes"

"For what?"

"For making me feel like my old loving self again."

I pull her in for an embrace and we stayed together in that old room. I can tell more about the details of our time but alas what little time I have left. And now I must part ways, Monika should be waiting for me back at the room so the time has come, dear reader for me to part wa- Monika?!

 _Hello everyone, it's me_

Hehe, I was just sharing to the nice folks reading this about our wonderful time together.

 _Oh ahaha…_

But let's forget about it, I'm done here anyways. Shall we?

 _Yay!_

And remember everyone!

 **J** _ **U**_ **S** _ **T MO**_ **N** _ **IK**_ **A**

Bye!


End file.
